August's Rhapsody
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: The music is all around us... All you have to do is listen. What if after the concert, August slowly is unable to hear it? Will he ever get it back? Post-Movie


**August's Rhapsody**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter One "Pictures of you"**

**(Pictures of You - By The last goodnight)**

**This is the clock upon the wall**  
** This is the story of us all**  
** This is the first sound of a newborn child,**  
** Before he starts to crawl**  
** This is the war that's never won**  
** This is a soldier and his gun**  
** This is the mother waiting by the phone,**  
** Praying for her son.**

_The sound of wind... Chimes slashing across... A rush of air propelling forward... There was a gentle step in the flow... Then... It started... The rush and patter against the cement... The hurrying and quick pace... The fast speed of which news spread... A melody so sweet flew by the ears of many... A guitar and Cello beat against each other in the race of music... Together... Creating harmony... The speed in which they played so unbelievable that no one could have orchestrated such beauty... The sound grew hazardous now... Then suddenly it drew on a beat that was unheard of... The reminder of running after what one believes in. The anticipated dread... The need to be there... It calmed slowly after a loud commotion... As if realization struck... The sweet sensitive melody played in a harmonious tone. Bringing forth companionship and family alike. The sound of a small girl who gave forth hope with her gentleness. Quieting a soul... The tune growing ever so rapidly... The girl's loud tone reflecting music. Then...._

_Together... The song of a lifetime followed through. The song that brought forth his existence, though he was ignorant of this... The reminder of what had taken place eleven years ago. The reminder of something good. The need to be together... The suddenly feeling that they were here... The feeling that they were back... That they were found... The music grew softer and he followed the music... He followed... She was there... In the front as the music fixed itself to match... The gentle groping for light in the blind darkness. Realization. Happiness. Comprehension. The unmistakable thoughts of finding. Seeking what was lost... The journey... It was over..._

I found them... I did it...

"August, wake up." a voice chuckled. August Rush, formerly known as orphan Evan Taylor, blearily blinked open his eyes to find himself facing Louis Connelly. August held out a hand and extended it to trace Louis' face. The man held still, frowning a little at the boy's insecurity.

"You're real," August whispered.

"As real as can be. Your ma sent me to wake ya up." Louis said in his heavily accented Irish accent. August looked at his dad shyly and slid out of bed, clad in his new pajamas. Louis offered the boy a benevolent smile and exited the room. August walked over to his dresser and grabbed his red T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He pulled on a pair of socks before looking around and discovering his shoes under the bed. He tied the laces and stood there for a moment, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle voice of his mother from the kitchen and laughing with the husky voice of his father from next to him. His parents...

After the show, what followed had been a long procedure of custody arguments that procured a sentimental trial that was soon to take place on top of the trio moving into a home and his parents marrying. Marshall would be coming to live with them temporarily as well. August remembered his promise from Jeffries which had led to him staying with his parents.

_"Evan," Jeffries started, "I know you're August Rush..."_

_"Please don't send me back! Not now! I found my parents!" August immediately cut in desperately. His childish face pleaded to the man and he licked his lips._

_"I know kid. Your mother came to the orphanage a few weeks after you had left... I... I won't send you back." Jeffries admitted._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Jeffries hoped this was a promise he could keep..._

And he had. August Rush was now a happy 11-year-old boy soon to be 12 who was reinstated into Julliard. August's father and mother decided to continue their careers, to the excitement of many. Louis' band were currently staying in an apartment while the trio were in a small complex for the time being.

"August!" His father called and August raced out of the room and down the hall. As he did, he was caught around the waist and lifted bodily into the air.

"Ahhhh!" August yelped loudly as his father deposited him on the couch happily and began to tickle him. August squirmed under his hold, a smile lit up in his youthful face. They had found out last night that August was ticklish, to Louis' amusement. August choked in laughter endlessly until his mother stepped in and stopped his father's merciless tickling. Louis stepped back with a mock pout on his joking lips. She bent over and kissed August's cheek, evoking a shy smile from the young lad. August regained his regular breathing patterned and he sat up. Louis dropped down beside him, fiddling with the paper on the coffee table. August studied his parents. Lyla had a beautiful aura around her that just screamed graceful which contrasted with his father's immature and clumsy style. The two were perfect together, able to balance out order with ease... and music.

"So on today's agenda is buying you a wardrobe of clothes and some toys. Let's not forget the studio we MUST create for ya!" Louis said with a grin.

"Louis! You spoil him rotten!" Lyla laughed, though she seemed incline to agree. August blushed and gave them his shy smile once again. Louis couldn't help but kiss his son's head, evoking a blush from his son. This caused Louis to laugh loudly.

"You don't have to do that. Really." August insisted. Louis ruffled the boy's hair and smiled when August leaned into his touch. This was his son. HIS son. Lyla's and his son. THEIR son. Louis didn't want to admit to August but he had been very surprised when he had gone to the concert looking for Lyla and had found August as well. It didn't take Lyla to say anything for Louis to figure out to his shock. The melody of the song he had heard with Lyla the night of Evan's creation had given it away. Who else would have known that song?

"After that, we finish moving into that house today." Louis declared. August nodded and went to grab his jacket before he returned. Louis took a hold of one of his hands while Lyla took the other. The trio walked out and caught a cab. August leaned against his mother and smiled as she brushed his bangs from his face gently. Louis grinned widely at the two; his wife and son. The group found themselves in front of a department store and Louis grabbed one of the baskets. Lyla kept her hand clutching August's and the parents led their child to the boy's section. What followed there after was a numerous amount of trying on clothes and looking at different styles. August particularly loved the shirts with music notes on them and most of his shirts were consistent of them. Louis had even found a hat with a piano design around the border of the rims. August swapped his current clothes for a black T-shirt with a red guitar and blue jeans to go with. He smiled at his parents and thanked them for the clothes. Louis then proceeded to drag the two of them (though neither were by any means reluctant) to the music shop. August thought he had found heaven. He walked up and down the isles with a sense of childish wonder, tracing the instruments.

"Louis! What a surprise!" A voice entered. August peaked from behind a shelf to see his father being greeted by someone who looked like August and him.

"Marshall," Louis responded with a sheepish grin, "how long have you been trying to find me?"

"Since you left the band and ran down the street." Marshall answered matter-of-factually. Marshall then looked at Lyla and August couldn't hear what they were saying. He decided to ignore the adult conversation, choosing to think it wasn't all the important. He did make sure he stayed near his parents though. He spotted the guitar near the group and became enchanted by such a beautiful instrument. He walked over to it and strummed a few chords, smiling as he did so.

"I see you like it lad," Louis laughed and he placed a hand on August's shoulder before taking him to the cashier and ordering all of them to be delivered to the house they were moving into except for the guitar. August lit up like a Christmas tree and eagerly thanked his father. Marshall looked at Louis in apprehension before pulling his brother to the side.

"So, whose the boy?"

"My son." Louis said quietly. Marshall's eyes bulged and he glanced at August. There was no denying it. August belonged to Louis. Marshall offered Louis a sheepish grin and he went over to August who was holding his guitar carefully.

"Ello lad," Marshall greeted, "I'm your uncle Marshall it seems." August looked up, startled. He smiled shyly at Marshall and responded with a soft hello back. Marshall grinned.

"So why don't you play something on that new beauty of yours?" Marshall pestered. August looked at the guitar and pulled the strap around his shoulders, evoking a chuckle from the small crowd in the shop. That was... until August began playing the guitar and they were soon pulled into the wonderful notion of music. The journey...

**Author's Note: Please be nice. This was a complicated fanfic to write and I was writing the beginning while listening to August's Rhapsody repeatedly. What I thought as the music played is at the very beginning. August has emotional issues and a few other problems with him considering he would be TOO perfect and would initially be a Mary Sue. Short because I didn't know how to start it. So tell me what you think please and if I should continue it! The chapter titles are a little random idea in my head for such a musical movie. Song titles and lyrics at the beginning to represent different hidden meanings.  
**


End file.
